Singing With The Angels
by badfaith
Summary: A grieving Draco Malfoy ponders what happened on a night 15 years ago.


Disclaimer: JKR is a Goddess and I own NOTHING of hers. I am not even fit to polish her shoes. Although, I do, however, own the plot.  
  
  
  
Warning: Slash ahead. And do not kill me if you start crying.  
  
  
  
A/N: I do warn you again, this is a very very sad short story. Even I cried while I was writing it. If I get enough reviews asking it, I might write the Prequel to this, including how Draco and Harry got together, and why Draco betrays Harry. (Oops, don't want to give away THIS story) Onwards!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Singing With The Angels  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He stood on the brown grass of a forgotten field, black robes billowing in the spiteful wind. His stormy gray eyes were fixed nostalgically on a large pile of rubble, burn marks on chunks of stone, what used to be the greatest school in Wizard history; Hogwarts. Now, no aspiring new Witches or Wizards attended. But no one would forget what had happened 15 years ago, even though no one now knew where the scene of the devastation was. Except one, and he had left his heart, mind, and soul here. One day, one moment, and history had altered forever. It hadn't been supposed to turn out this way. Never.  
  
  
  
  
  
It happened here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Try as he might, he could not keep the memories from flashing in front of his eyes. He couldn't keep out the sound of the screams. Screams full of knowledge, pain of knowing you were going to die, and the knowing that it was for nothing. Having your life amount to nothing was painful. Dying for nothing, a cause that wasn't even reality, was something no person, animal, living thing, should ever have to go through.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was one. One who's life, his soul, his being, had saved thousands, maybe millions. His meaning, his existence, his blood was wasted that day. He could still remember the knowing gaze in the young man's eyes when it happened. The memory haunted him day and night. It played over and over in his head, like a spinning record that had a scratch and kept playing the same agonizing line over and over and over……  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had spun around and seemingly, in the midst of battle, time slowed as their eyes met. They raced towards each other, in battle-frenzy abandon, seemingly to all around to get closer for the spells to make sure they hit their target.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the background the beloved haven and school of many a witch and wizard was up in flames, crumbling within sight. The irony was in that while the symbol of the Light Side was being destroyed, on the battlefield they were winning. If the Dark Side lost, peace would reign for millennia.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the two Representatives of Dark and Light met, these exact thoughts flashed through the Dark Side's only remaining strength, Draco Malfoy. He must somehow even the score, or, as he remembered faintly a Quidditch World Series Game, let the Light side win, but 'catch the Snitch'. If he did that it would all be over with. With Dumbledore dead, that meant the one and only Harry Potter, the boy in front of him at that very moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
But he couldn't. Draco had loved Harry since his sixth year at Hogwarts, and Harry the same. No one had known. No one had suspected. Draco could never kill his one and only love. Harry had never understood why Draco had chosen evil over good. He had never understood why he had led the Dark Side to battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why?" breathed Harry, looking painfully at Draco, "why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have to Harry. You'd never understand. I'm doing it for you. For us," Draco sighed. He could almost see the tears developing in his Harry's eyes. He could stand hatred, but he could never stand sadness or the kind of pain he saw in Harry's eyes that moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please, Draco. If all this has been for nothing, at least try me. I might understand." Harry had pleaded with Draco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Because, Harry, I l……I lo…….I care about you." And with that last exchange they had parted ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, standing in front of Harry Potter, once his Harry Potter, he only regretted one thing. The one thing that meant his whole life. He had never said 'I love you' to the one he loved above all else, even his own life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It happened in a second. Neither had seen it coming. Behind Harry was his best friend, Ron Weasley, fighting Lucius Malfoy. As Lucius sent an Avada Kedavra towards Ron, Ron ducked. Harry hadn't known, and the full force of the curse, a curse sent from a soul battling for his life, hit him straight in the back, throwing him into Draco's arms. He sank to his knees with Harry in his arms, shocked as he looked into Harry's already dimming eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry," Draco breathed, tears glittering down his cheeks, leaving streaks of pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry smiled weakly, "C'mon, Drac. You can't kill the famous Harry Potter, the freaking Boy-Who-Lived that easily."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Harry," Draco sobbed and turned his face away from Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's that bad, huh? Well, I always wanted to die in the arms of the one I love," Harry looked at Draco's turned face and gently lifted Draco's chin up with his last remaining strength, so he could look straight into his eyes. More tears streamed down Draco's face as he heard what Harry had said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Harry, I…..I never told you," Draco stammered, struggling to get out the last burden on his heart, a painful grimace on his face. Harry looked up expectantly, innocence and love shining in his eyes. " I love you. Damn you Harry, I've always loved you." Draco looked into the emerald eyes of his beloved. A weak smile lit up Harry's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you, too. Draco," Harry struggled to get the words out, "never forget that I'll always be there with you, no matter what. I'll wait for you." And with his last breath, Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizard World, the Boy-Who-Lived and the man who had warmed even the coldest heart, died in his beloved's arms in the midst of a battle between Good and Evil, on a night when angels sang in the sky, and Heaven opened its' gates to welcome a man who understood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It happened here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And 15 years later a man standing on the brown grass of a forgotten field embraced the arms of the one he had always loved, and joined him to sing in the choirs of Heaven and to look down on the peace of the world that had never forgotten the sacrifices they had made and the battles they had fought,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't you dare not review for this. I am sitting here writing this while tears stream down my face and I wonder how I even wrote this. So, I did not just strain my inner muse and talent and bleed myself of emotion to just not have you review. Please tell me what you think. I'm not asking for the world. Just a song to sing with the angels. Please?  
  
  
  
  
  
Love always,  
  
badfaith 


End file.
